


【冢迹】艳色

by alliyandemma



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22530502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliyandemma/pseuds/alliyandemma
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 3





	【冢迹】艳色

【冢迹】艳色

我最爱的性转大咪咪土qwq全职网球选手腿X女明星土

自从杂志社邀请到迹部景吾小姐之后，全体员工的工作效率都在不自觉中上升了许多，搭好了的摄影棚里如同温室，开放着最为瑰丽的玫瑰。

女主人公准时到达了，红色的高跟鞋从房车里转移出来的下一秒在场的人都屏住了呼吸。迹部小姐是荣获“日本小姐”称号后出道的，那时刚成年的她凭借着傲人的事业线和大胆的表现力一度成为国民女神，再加上其身后资本的助推，短时间内立刻掀起了娱乐圈里的腥风血雨，太多工作室想要与她签约，太多合作商想要与她拥有那一纸合同，可她立刻成立了自己的工作室顺便还带着签了一位刚从德国回来的年轻网球选手。

在此之后迹部小姐偶尔露面在高端杂志上，偶尔出席有名的颁奖典礼，半年拍戏三个月处理财阀事物三个月休息，充实并且享受。反观是那位一战成名了的网球选手一年四季各个赛场跑个不停。

当然在场的所有人都没在意那远离娱乐圈的网球选手，他们已经被眼前私服出现的酷似邻家大姐姐的迹部小姐震惊了。不像其他合作过的女明星，眼前的迹部小姐只是穿了合身的运动服，贴身的腰际是柔软的曲线，延伸到傲人的胸部上，令人垂涎三尺的事业线上方还有几滴汗珠，大长腿踩着高跟鞋，运动服和高跟鞋乍眼看完全不搭配，穿在她身上却好似有贴合般的魔力。

复制拍摄的摄像师吞咽了自己的口水，毕恭毕敬地带头欢迎眼前这位美人的到来，这样才让身边愣住了的众人回过神来。

拍摄的主题是[艳色]，摄像师和服装师想了很久准备了许多套衣服，但同那红色高跟鞋相配的却只有那身红色的裹胸长裙，迹部小姐没有露出意思要为难他们的神情，反而很坦然地接过衣服，不过片刻就从换衣间里走了出来，按照指示躺在了玫瑰花瓣里，手指轻捻着花瓣，也任由那人工铺撒的花瓣掉落在她的胸口红色的长裙在大腿根部就向四周无规律地散开露出洁白无瑕的大腿根部和膝盖，场务特意选择了正红色的唇釉衬得那健康的肤色愈发充满诱惑，再加上那颗代表性的泪痣和勾人的眼神，雪白傲人的胸部和稍加掩饰过后该露的全都露出来的肌肤，叠加在一起后构成的绝美风景足以让这期杂志卖断货。

摄像师任由眼前绝美之人做自己喜欢的动作，有随性的，直接躺在玫瑰上用手勾着花瓣的；有羞恼的，仿佛发现有人在外界窥伺一般地用手遮掩住自己半张脸并微微低下头看镜头的；有坦率的，完全将自己裸露的后背暴露出来，回首时给予一个张扬炽热的笑容的；也有作为封面——那张高高扬起头颅，露出半边被遮掩住雪白乳fang后锻造出迷人身线，站在中央被花束围绕的。

拍摄结束已经临近下午，摄像组的人收拾收拾东西都准备在愉悦的心情中回家时，迹部小姐的经纪人拿着几盒小礼物走在众人面前。

难道是对拍摄不满意？！

本着坦率的态度，摄像组已经将原片第一时间给了迹部小姐，虽然摄像后的剪辑每个明星几乎都需要，但今天的一切在摄像人员面前都已经趋近完美，更何况也没人愿意加班啊。

“迹部小姐很感谢大家的付出，今天的拍摄辛苦大家了。”

“不辛苦不辛苦，迹部小姐才辛苦呢。”双方打着哈哈，摄像人员的心都高高挂了起来。

“这是一点小礼物，而且可能要麻烦各位一下了。”

难不成还是要加班？？摄像、场务、服装师们拿礼物的手都顿了下来，一时间笑也不是哭也不是。

“迹部小姐突然有点不舒服想在更衣室休息一下。”

面前的经纪人似乎不再说话了，在场的工作人员都松了一口气，“没关系的，迹部小姐好好休息一下吧，我们这里不关门也没什么值钱的东西，想休息到什么时候都行！”

“是啊是啊今天的拍摄进度又快又好其实迹部小姐是累了吧。”

“让迹部小姐好好休息，我们快点散了吧，免得吵到她。”

工作人员们一下子加快了手上的动作生怕下一秒又要加班。而这时经纪人已经边表示感谢边走向更衣室了，他戴着口罩，声音有点闷闷的但没人会注意到这点，他们就只想快点收拾好东西回家对着今天拍摄的生图做一些梦寐以求的事儿。就连负责服装的小姑娘都发了关于今天工作的动态和一张可以透露的迹部小姐的照片。

“啪”门被关上的声音在已经空荡了拍摄现场极为响亮，紧接着经纪人反锁了门，摘下口罩的那一刹那清冷的脸才露了出来。那位和管家具有一样存在感的经纪人早就安排着保镖守在了拍摄现场的外围，留在里面的除了忍耐许久的迹部小姐外只有她所等待的人。

“国光——”她刚准备扑上去，就被爱人抱了起来，身上的红色长裙还未被褪下，此时的她缠在刚从球场上结束比赛的手冢国光身上。

这时腰部的摩挲传来奇异的热度，被解开的内衣甩在了沙发上，由几块布料组合成的长裙在那双修长的手上也支撑不过三秒，白色的内裤是情趣的象征，手冢国光让迹部景吾坐在自己的身上，让她看着自己的手是怎么在她的胸口为所欲为的。

“景吾？看着我。”按着两团浑圆揉搓，接收到爱人羞涩的视线后，柔软的乳尖被手指揉捏着按了下去又拉了起来，另一只手随意揉捏挤压着高耸起的乳房，在那躲闪的视线中，舌尖舔弄起被玩弄过的乳尖。

“啊——唔……”

“景吾好敏感。”

“还不是，还不是因为你……”挺翘的淡粉色乳头被舔弄地湿硬，可另外一边的仅仅是被夹在两指中间，偶尔才能得到从摩擦中获得的快感，迹部景吾咬着下唇，在上面作乱还不够，手冢国光的手指已经插进内裤与肌肤的细缝，拉扯下去的同时，手指尖勾连从下体沾粘在布料上的粘液，一声短促的鼻音随着他腹肌的起伏爆发在自己耳边。

“景吾等不及了对不对。”炽热的被包裹着的阴茎挺了挺，正好处在湿透了的布料下方，手冢国光还没得到爱人的回应，立刻扯掉了脆弱不堪的内裤，灼热的气息和灵巧的舌头把耳廓挑逗了个遍，下面的手指摩擦着肉缝里的液体，腿根处也湿了个大半。腿间湿漉漉的样子任谁看到了都想欺负个遍，手冢国光把人抱到沙发上，低头咬住了大腿根部，舌尖舔去透明的淫液。

“国光啊——国光，国光！”转移到腿间的舌头怎么肯就此放过她，难耐的呻吟声作为背景音，一舔就能引发快感的阴蒂被一次次舔舐，迹部的手抓着手冢国光茶褐色的发，被情欲侵蚀的她本想推走眼前的人却愈发将人拉近了自己。那挑逗自己的舌头钻进了被淫液浸染的穴口。

一股一股的液体挤在舌尖上，手冢国光抬起头时还有透明的液体粘连在猩红的舌间，高潮后背靠在沙发上的人喘息着，双腿勾上了手冢国光的肩头，被爱抚过乳房蹭着那人茶褐色的发。柔软的手贴自己的乳尖上，揉捏硬成小石子一般的地方，边得到快感边喊着正将三根手指挤进高潮后穴口的男人的名字。

被勾引的人很快就将手指挤进开拓着的肉穴，一进去就被饥渴包裹住的手指在敏感的里面来回抽插，他将那两条白嫩的长腿抱到自己腰上，笑着吻上那还未褪去的红色艳唇，舌尖缠绵的同时手指恋恋不舍地离开温暖的地方，全抽出来时还发出了情色的粘稠物的声音。紧而撞入的炽热的阴茎已经被压抑了很久，抵到深处时，从爱人身上发出的小动物般的求爱声就好比强效用的催情剂，随着抽插的速度不断加快，本就湿润的淫穴不断夹紧，淫水越来越多，逐渐变成水流喷射了出来，手冢国光及时地吻住了被操到高潮的人，将无尽的欢愉声含进了嘴里。

“哈啊……国光…”已经高潮了两次的人经不起一点刺激，可埋在身体里的阴茎还炽热无比，看着那根东西从自己身体里抽出来后，她用手裹住了那根沾满自己液体的肉棒，上下撸动的同时头也在男人有些许惊讶的眼神中凑了过去含住了前端粗大的龟头。

柱身被夹在柔软的乳房中，从上而下看视觉冲击给人的快感多过于迹部磕磕绊绊的口交技术，金发不足以遮盖被自己舔的红艳的乳尖，手冢腾出手捏住了小巧而硬的敏感点，含着自己阴茎的人突然抬头，用湿漉漉的眼睛看着他，如果不是那张诱人的小嘴正含着自己的肉棒，手冢国光可能真的会停下动作。

“真淫荡啊景吾。”他的肉棒开始在乳房的中间上下蹭动，跪在自己双腿间的人因为剧烈的动作甚至无法含住硕大的龟头，她只好用手捧着下方两个球体，偶尔指尖划过那敏感的表面。肉棒已经插入喉咙的深处，一阵酥麻顺着脊椎冲向脑海，身下的人用最后的力气猛地一吸才在高潮两次后把一直欺负她的什物安稳了下来，被射了满脸精液的脸和滴落着浓烈滚烫精液的胸部都让人爱不释手，两个留着吻痕，红肿着乳头的乳房又被托在了手掌心里，顺着深沟，精液缓缓流到了腹部，下面的淫水还未干，大腿间一片狼藉。距离上次做爱已经有很长一段时间，而运动员的精力又往往过于充沛，迹部刚套上藏在包里的备用衣服，从后面贴上来的身子又用炽热坚硬的那处抵在了她的翘臀上。

“回去再做好不好？”知道是自己失控所酿造的结果，手冢国光也有点自责。可一看到眼前的人他就无法从性欲中自拔。他的语调沉稳且带着几分服软的意味，一下子就拿捏住了迹部小姐的心。向来无法拒绝爱人的她这次也点了点头，接着打电话给守在外面的经纪人。

此时的她也没什么力气，出去还靠着手冢国光揽着她的腰，若不是见多了，经纪人先生会以为他们这正是在把狗骗进来虐。不过看迹部小姐嘴唇红肿的程度今天大概也还没有做全套。见多识广的经纪人这么想到，紧接着他翻了翻备忘录，看到迹部小姐接下来没有一个通告之后忐忑的心也放了下来。

没错，接下来的三个月迹部小姐恐怕连门都不会出，所以他绝对要定一个长时间的旅行来放松一下自己的神经。

艳色  
=END=


End file.
